


I Could Kiss You All Day

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Just Wanda and Vision making out like a couple of teenagers :)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	I Could Kiss You All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece written for a Tumblr prompt game. This challenge was to use a certain sentence in the piece. The sentence posed was: "I could kiss you all day."

Capable hands held Wanda’s head in place as soft lips delicately pressed kisses across her forehead, her closed eyes, the tops of her cheeks and at last, her waiting lips. Once there, Vision stayed put.

Two mouths worked together, nipping and teasing one another as soft, muffled moans sounded through the room.

“Never,” Vision sighed, pulling away just enough to speak. “Would I have thought something like this could be so thrilling. I could kiss you all day.”

“I hope that’s a promise,” Wanda replied, closing her eyes as Vision brought his forehead down to meet hers.

“I promise,” Vision assured her. “I _could_ kiss you all day.”

Wanda smiled as their lips met again and returned to their teasing pattern. She captured Vision’s bottom lip between her teeth for the briefest moment then let go, reveling in the moan that escaped from Vision.

“Thrilling,” he repeated lazily as he mimicked Wanda’s actions and took her lip between his teeth this time. He let go quickly and replaced his nip with another kiss, a silent apology for using his teeth so readily.

She’d explained to him before that it was ok to do. That it felt good and he did it well, but he still approached it with reluctance. She couldn’t blame him, though. Kissing, like many things, was new to him. But he was a fast learner and Wanda had no complaints. She decided to take it a step further.

With her arms wrapped around Vision’s neck she hoisted herself up quickly, swinging a leg over his legs and settling down in his lap. They never broke the kiss once.

Wanda felt his hardness pressing against her throbbing center immediately. So it wasn’t just her that was ready to move on from kissing. She grabbed his face in her hands and deepened the kiss, swirling her hips against his erection as she did.

Vision gasped loudly at the sensation, causing a smile the break out on Wanda’s face. She did it again and the gasp became a moan, his hands grasping handfuls of her shirt.

“That’s new,” he breathed, moaning again as Wanda continued to tease him. “ _Please_ don’t stop.”

That wouldn’t be a problem. She had no plans to stop. Not until they were both satisfied.


End file.
